Dill In Bloom
by SeeYouWithSatan
Summary: First Fanfiction. In the beginning of Harry’s sixth year he discovers a secret well kept for 16 years. He has a sister, brought out of “hiding” from Voldemort to fight that very enemy at full strength with her brother. Please Read and Review.
1. The Meeting

Author's Note: I don't own the Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books based around him. I don't own anything.

First Fan Fiction

The room stood still, the pictures and people unmoving as Harry looked into a pair of dim blue eyes. The eyes belonging to a young woman not two feet away from him, a young woman that was said to be his sister.

"How?" was all his body would allow him to say.

The man responsible for this reconciliation, if you could call it that, stepped forward from behind his desk and set his hand upon a newly born Phoenix, picking up the softly squeaking bird in order to calm it, it obviously didn't like the amount of tension in the room.

"Before....that October night that changed everything, Harry, your mother gave birth to a baby girl, but, you must understand that with the prophecy and the hide from Voldemort imminent.." Said Professor Dumbledore in a voice that, in any other situation wouldn't have suited him, but in this situation it was perfect.

While Dumbledore spoke Harry's eyes didn't leave his newly found relative, and at the sound of _his _name the room contracted, obviously from the other four people in the room wincing, but her face wore one of no emotion.

"Both her and James didn't want a baby born into such a life of danger...they knew they would be on the run from Voldemort due to Trewlawny's prophecy....they could do nothing to shelter you from this fact, Harry, but to give up everything, for it was you who the prophecy spoke of..." Dumbledore abruptly stopped and set the growing Fawkes down, then started back up again "but a new child, one of which Voldemort nor anyone else, besides the four people in my office today, me, Lupin and Sirius knew about" the Professor gestured toward the four figures sitting staring intently at him "They decided it would be best if she grew up in a normal wizarding family, unknown to her who her real parents were, they only wanted the best I hope you understand Delilah"

"_A normal wizarding family?"_ Harry chuckled at the thought, from what he had seen of wizarding family's (which was basically the Weasley's) they were anything but normal. But his attention to the situation was at once regained and he took in everything he had just heard. _"Delilah?"_ he thought, _"Wow_" he looked over to her _"She looks just like her, just like mom, except the eyes, she has dad's eyes"._

A single tear ran down the cheek of the red head sitting next to Harry, but her face remained unchanged. He, too, felt a single stream of hot water running down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. He suspected it was her first time hearing this also, as she sat near him in pajamas and looked rather dishelfed, not unlike himself to her he imagined. Harry then noticed the room had gone still again, he hated still, he looked to the five other wizards that shared the office with his sister and him. Professor McGonagall, the person who had awoken him silently and led him to this place, Professor Snape, who was always in here it seemed, Dumbledore, of course, and two he did not recognize.

But the usual stern composure of his Professors seemed have creped away out of the room at that moment, they all stared intently at the ground when Harry's eyes met them, lost deep in thought it seemed. He wondered to himself what memories they had of his sister, for he had none. He felt uncomfortable saying, even in his own head, the fact that he had a sister, it felt foreign and unreal.

"Why now?" the voice next to Harry pierced through the silence of the room. Harry almost jumped at the voice; it was strong, unlike what he thought he would've sounded like if he had opened his mouth to speak.

"And...." She paused, weighing her words, "where.....where are my real parents?" She asked turning to the two wizards Harry did not recognize, he realized then who they were and that they were fighting back sobs.

Professor Snape rose, his eyes leaving the floor, "I believe I should be the one to answer the question of why you have been summoned now. You see, we, all of us in this room, decided, long ago, after that Halloween.." Snape looked to Delilah's confused face, the little colour in his face was drained and his next words seemed strained, "that should Voldemort return, as we knew he would, the two of you, young Potters, would fight him at full strength together."

"Potter?" Suddenly it seemed so clear to Delilah. "Potter?" she repeated slowly. "Halloween, James, Lily..._they_ are my...."

"Yes" Dumbledore's voice rose from the window he had been peering out of.

"Voldemort..." The room gasped when they heard the name spoken out of Delilah's lips, "then...you must be. .the Boy That Lived".

"And you the Girl That Lived " Harry replied in a daze.


	2. Delilah

The Delilah sitting in Dumbledore's office, born Delilah Sirius Potter, but raised Delilah Beatrice Jones, was the top of her class at the Timons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry near Athens, Greece. But, not unlike her biological father, she loved pranks. If not studying she was planning something great that would make her friends laugh. Some said you could see it in her eyes, but only if she wanted you too.

She was raised by Vincentio and Celia Jones, who, unbeknownst to Delilah graduated with James and Lily Potter from Hogwarts decades earlier. Her home for the first nine years of her life (Timons accepted their first years when they were ten, a year earlier than Hogwarts) was located in Rye, England. As well as being a Witch she, being raised in Rye, was well accoustemed to the arts. She would often in the summer when she came home from school, between pranks on her older "sister" who now was in training at the Ministry, sit on the beach with drumsticks and beat the ground, a sight to anyone who happened to walk by, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved who she was and joked with her friends "Good thing we don't suck". She often did insane things, and never, ever turned down a dare.

But right then, sitting in that awful office, she wished she was never born, something she had never wished before. The man she had come to know as Dumbledore, she knew like an uncle, once every year or so he would come to her house in Rye and stay with the family for a day or so, she loved his twinkle and the way he looked, so out of the ordinary. He taught her most that got her to the top of her class at Timons. She always looked forward to the time when she could see him. But right then, she wished she had never met him. She felt no pity for her "parents" crying in the corner. They were liars. And the boy sitting next to her, she couldn't even look at. Hearing all that they told her she felt nothing, nothing but the longing to see them, her real parents. Growing up she heard stories and saw pictures, but she never likened herself to them. Sure she wondered where her red hair come from, but figured it was a perk, it made her stand out.

She didn't know what to say or do in that office, she couldn't run, no, she had no idea where she was or how to get out. She wanted to be anywhere but there, and tried to apparate a few times but failed for some reason. When she finally got tired of trying to find ways to get out of the situation, to pretend it never happened. Her brain caught up with her.

"_Would fight him at full strength together?"_ thought Delilah, _"fight Voldemort?"._

She knew the repercussions of saying his name but did not care, he did little that scared her, but now, knowing what he did to the people that gave her life, the little fear she had towards him was growing. Her life had gone from what could be characterized as normal, in wizard sense, to being the daughter of two of the bravest wizards ever to walk the face of the planet and the sister of the most well known wizard in Britain.


	3. Birth

In the exact moment of the first words Harry ever spoke to his sibling Remus Lupin burst into the office, no one's gaze met him though, except for Dumbledore's and the pictures of former headmasters.

"Professor Dumbledore, so sorry I'm late, what is this I hear of you bringing Delilah..." Lupin stopped when he looked to the couch and found the friends he thought he lost so many years before. Or rather, their children.

The first time Remus set eyes on Delilah was some 16 years ago in the home the Potters held before their last.....

It was one of the last perfect memories he had of everyone together again, everyone except Peter, he was away on a mission for the Order, or at least Lupin thought he was at the time. Now, he thought, he was probably rubbing Voldemort's feet at the time of her birth. No one ever told Peter of little Delilah, and thank Merlin they didn't. From the time of her conception to the time of her adoption he was away, and after the adoption everything happened so quickly no one thought to tell Peter.

Now she was sitting in front of his eyes, all grown up, but he could still see the angel he saw that night.

"When you were born, it was the most amazing thing" Lupin began to say to Delilah, "Your mother, father, Harry, Sirius and I crowded around you and you smiled, they say babies that young can't smile, but you did". And he took one swift step and had her in his arms, hugging her, and then hugging both her and Harry. They looked at each other from around his head and were clearly befuddled. The rest of the room too it seemed, was confused by Mr. Lupin's unusual emotional outburst. All except Dumbledore, who seemed to always know what was going on.

"Mr. Lupin" Snape's voice rose into the air. Remus released his hold on the two and turned towards the Professor.

"Snape" he replied somewhat bitterly, "And Professor McGonagall, nice to see you again" he said with a cutreous bow.

Dumbledore waited for the new guest to sit before he began to speak, but in this time in his normal tone of voice. "Now that you everyone is here and you all know for the most part, why. I believe we should get Delilah here settled into her new school."

"New what? Delilah asked her voice quivering.

"You will be attending Hogwarts for your sixth year of schooling Ms. Delilah" Dumbledore stated calmly.

"You....You can't do that! I belong at Tomins!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but you have to be here, close to Mr. Potter, in case anything happens" The woman Harry did not recognize came forward and said.

"So your for this mom? How could you? You knew this was going to happen all along didn't you?" Delilah's voice rose.

"Please sit down Ms. Potter." Professor McGonagall broke her silence.

"I am NOT Ms. Potter, I am Ms. Jones, Ms. Delilah Beatrice Jones!!" Delilah practically screamed her last words.

"No, you're the one whose wrong, your name is Delilah Sirius Potter." Replied Professor McGonagall rather shortly

"How dare you tell me what my name is!" stated a red Delilah and it was at that moment she ran as fast as she could out of the office. She couldn't take it anymore, she had no idea where she was or where she was going, she just had to get away. The people she had trusted most had betrayed her.


End file.
